There Secret
by MsNicoleKatherine
Summary: *Deadliest Catch* Nicole decides that she wants to join her father's boat. Of course one bet will flip Nicole's world upside down. And why is she acting so weird?


**A/N: I'm back! To celebrate, here is something I've been working on.**

"Hey look its Mario!" Edgar yelled as he watched Mario climb onto the Northwestern.

"He has a chick with him." Jake said.

"His wife?" Matt asked. Edgar looked and smiled brightly.

"No, his daughter." Edgar said as he went over. "Need help Nicole?" Nicole looked up and smiled.

"Hi Edgar, nice to see you again." Nicole said as she jumped into Edgar's arms and he placed her down.

"Nicole I'm gonna go talk to Sig. I'm sure Edgar has lots to tell you." Mario said. Nicole chuckled. Edgar put an arm around Nicole's shoulder and brought her over to where the rest of the crew was working. "Everyone this is Nicole. Her father and Sig are good friends." Edgar explained. Nicole waved at everyone.

"Well it's very nice to see a pretty lady." Jake said as he kissed the top of her hand.

"That's Junior. I've told you about him." Edgar explained. Jake looked at him.

"All good I assume." Jake said.

"Yes, all good." Nicole said. Nicole looked up and saw Norman. "Hi Norman!" she yelled.

"Jeeze you're loud woman!" Edgar said covering his ears. Norman looked at her and smiled before coming down off the pots.

"Sorry Edgar. I get that from my mother. You know that." She said chuckling. Norman smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you" he whispered to her. Nicole smiled and hugged him back.

"So what are you doing here?" Edgar asked. Nicole looked at him.

"Well you know how my dad said he got a new greenhorn?" she asked. Edgar nodded. "You're looking at her." Edgar looked at her shocked.

"Are you really?" he asked her. Nicole nodded. Edgar hugged her. "I'm so happy for you." Nicole thanked him and everyone else.

"We should make you a congratulatory dinner" Matt said.

"I agree." Edgar said as he led Nicole inside.

"That's very thoughtful of you two," Nicole said.

"Oh it's my pleasure Nicole," Matt said to her. Nicole smiled.

"So Nicole what have you been up to?" Edgar asked her as she took a seat in the galley.

"School mostly. I graduated." She said.

"You had to if you wanted to work on the boat right?" Edgar asked.

"Yes sir," Nicole said and it was the truth. Back when Nicole was going to graduate high school, she told her father she wanted to work on the boat, but her father would have none of it. He told her she had to go to college and get some type of degree. If she graduated and still wanted to work on the boat, he would let her.

"So you must be excited?" Matt asked her. Nicole nodded. She looked over to see that Norman had sat next to her. Nicole smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So Nicole, you have a boyfriend?" Edgar asked. Nicole turned her attention back to him.

"No I do not. Why?" She asked.

"I'm just curious," Edgar asked as he looked between Nicole and Norman.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing, you know you're a terrible liar?" Edgar asked. Nicole looked at him curiously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Oh come on you don't think I know?" he asked. Nicole felt her heart rate increase.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked.

"You have a boyfriend don't you?" Edgar asked her. Nicole shook her head.

"Why would you assume that?" she asked.

"Because I know you by now." Edgar said.

"Well you're wrong." Nicole said.

"Dinner is ready." Matt said changing the topic. She silently thanked Matt for changing the subject. Jake came in and set the table. Matt and Edgar cooked up a nice meal of broccoli and macaroni.

"You made my favorite." Nicole said as she took a bite.

"Well this is your congratulatory dinner." Edgar said as he sat next her. They all looked up when they heard footsteps.

"Starting dinner without us?" Sig asked. Nicole chuckled.

"Well you two were busy." Nicole said.

"You still could have said something kid." Mario said to her. Nicole smiled. "So Sig are you ready for out season bet?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask." Sig said.

"Alright so we will do what we always do then." Mario said.

"What?" Nicole asked confused.

"We write down what we are betting and at the end of the season we open them up." Sig said.

"When are you doing this?" she asked.

"Tonight at the bar" Mario said.

"You're coming right?" Jake asked her. Nicole shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She said.

"You have to com though," Nick said.

"Yea it wouldn't be fun without you." Edgar told her. Nicole sighed.

"Fine I'll come" Nicole said. The Northwestern crew cheered. Nicole looked at Norman. Tonight was going to be a long night.

_I've been told that I'm not a good liar__  
And I wear all my thoughts on my face  
When he's near it is like I'm on fire  
Yeah I'd like to stay but I'm afraid I might give it away_

My little secret I got it bad yeah I'm in deep  
He doesn't know it yet  
my heart is dying trying to speak  
And it getting so much harder to keep my little secret

Do my best to be brief, keep my distance  
While I wait for the light to turn green  
If he said what I'm doing later for instance  
Then I'd let him see but till then its gonna have to be

My little secret I got it bad yeah I'm in deep  
He doesn't know it yet  
my heart is dying trying to speak  
And it getting so much harder to keep my little secret

Don't Tell (don't tell), You don't know how bad I want this  
Don't Tell (don't tell), If I had enough guts I'd just go for it

Yeah I'd like to stay but I'm afraid I might give it away  
My little secret I got it bad yeah I'm in deep  
He doesn't know it yet  
My heart is dying trying to speak  
Oh My little secret I got it bad yeah I'm in deep  
He doesn't know it yet  
My heart is dying trying to speak  
And it getting so much harder to keep my little secret

_My Little Secret - __Carolyn Dawn Johnson_


End file.
